The present invention relates to fuse protection means and more particularly to a novel ferrule fuse terminal clip having a pivoted rejector member to prevent insertion of a non-grooved ferrule end terminal of a fuse having an excessively high current rating.
Conventional high rated-current cartridge fuses are provided with an opposed pair of smooth cylindrical ferrule end terminals. Another class of ferrule-type cartridge fuse is manufactured with at least one ferrule end terminal having an annular groove formed into the surface of the cylindrical terminal to provide means for recognition of its relatively low current rating. A conventional ferrule fuse terminal clip will receive the ferrule end terminal of either fuse class and is acceptable for protecting a circuit designed to carry the highest current capable of flowing through a fuse of either type; the reduction in circuit current rating provided by the lower current rating of the grooved-type terminal fuse may be advantageously utilized to protect a load device capable of being damaged by the full flow of circuit-rated current.
It is desirable to provide a ferrule end terminal clip with means for accepting only a grooved ferrule end terminal of a fuse having a relatively low current rating, and to prevent installation of a non-grooved ferrule fuse to prevent passage of a current in excess of the circuit current rating and avoid formation of an over-current hazard therein.